The Human Timelord
by One piece wizard
Summary: The Doctor meets two humans, with the combined intelligence of, well, himself. Are they pure human or could they be part TImelord? Rated T for language, no majorly inappropriate scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Hello my brethren so I'm uploading a new story. Yaaaaaayy. Don't worry I won't forget to update my One Piece/Fairy Tail story. The next chapter for One Piece of a Fairy Tail will be up around Sunday or Monday, no promises. Not sure about my other two stories yet. I'm really trying to upload more, but I've started to help teach art classes. So *****shrugs***** what ya gonna do. Well this is a ****Doctor Who story but if it's not too strange I may add The Outsiders into this story. Please tell me if you want me to in the review section. So ya that's all I have to say, enjoy the story. PS the story is based on season 6 of doctor who (11****th**** doctor).**

She awoke to the repeated beeping of her alarm. She sat still until she was unable to stand it any more. Slowly she sat up and groaned as the sleep faded from her body. It was Monday, the first day in a new school in a new town.

How exiting.

She yawned and felt the butterflies in her stomach stir once again. She hated her family for this. Their old home in New York was just fine for her. It may have been small, but it was home. Her old school may not have been the greatest one but for some reason there was a very slim crime rate for the children that came out of there. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed that all the kids with any motivation were plopped in that school. No one really bothered anyone else they were all too focused on whatever they wanted to do. They all worked hard. Here? Here the kids had grown up with big houses and big yards and big money and big egos. They didn't know how to work; they had always had things handed to them. Now she was across the Country all the way in California. It seemed almost as if she was in a different world. A smaller town with a bunch of rich families who secretly ran the world (Bones reference, get it? Season 1 episode 6).

She shook her head. She had to try to fit in with the rotten moneybags. She pushed her self out of bed and staggered tiredly over to the bathroom door. Turning the lights on she observed herself in the mirror. She was guessing that she was even going to _look _different from them. With their perfect hair and perfect clothes, all she had was… natural.

"I guess that's a good thing, I'm still 100% flesh and 0% plastic" she muttered to herself. She sighed. She had curly brown hair, not perfectly curled, but she could fix that. Her skin wasn't perfect and she was pretty sure she would be the only one with zits there. She stepped back and examined her figure, she definitely wasn't fat, but she wasn't exactly what her brother would call 'curvy' either. Somewhere in-between. Stepping closer to the mirror she looked herself straight in the eyes. The only part of herself she really loved. They were a bright sapphire blue flecked with lighter blue. She smiled. There is noting wrong with my appearance, she told herself. She grabbed a brush and pulled her hair into a ponytail. After washing her face she walked back into her room and pulled on her new uniform, a white polo and navy blue skirt. She hated it. Yawning one more time she grabbed her journal and a pencil and her notebook and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Clara" said her brother not looking up from his phone.

"Well aren't we social today" Clara muttered back. She sighed and plopped down in a chair. Pulling her notebook out she started writing.

"You done with that fucking novel yet?" he asked sniggering. Clara frowned.

"What did I say about cussing Joshua" said their mother sharply as she entered the room.

"You cussed at dad all the time" Joshua muttered back. Clara shot a warning glance at her brother as she noticed her mother's shoulders tighten. He rolled his eyes but she could tell he understood. Clara buttered the toast sitting in front of her and quickly eating it. Glancing at the clock she quickly gulped down her orange juice and put her notebook in her bag.

"Hey J we gotta go" said Clara. Her twin sighed and pushed his chair back. She grabbed his bag and tossed it to him.

"Bye!" they called simultaneously to their mother as they walked out the door. As the door shut behind them, Clara heard Joshua sigh behind her.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" she heard him whisper back. Looking at his face she saw how worried he really was. Giving him a small smile she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Let's stick together today, k?" she said and Joshua nodded. The two started down the street, hand in hand.

Clara smiled at the memories this action resurfaced. The two children, hand in hand beside their mother for the first day of kindergarten, too terrified to let go of each other the entire day. Clara felt a small smile play at her lips. Knowing how shy they both were she wouldn't be surprised if today went the same. It was a new experience being able to walk to school. It was a very interesting thing.

Within the next four minutes they were in front of the school building. Although the two thought that 'building' may not be the right word. More like school mansion. It could easily be mistaken as some senate building, except for 'Rolling Hills Private High school' carved above the doors. Clara felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight once again, but she also felt excitement and happiness. She would finally get a first class education, and she knew that Joshua felt the same way. She turned to him, a slightly psychotic smile. Which scared him a bit. But he was used to it. Clara was much smarter than the average person… much smarter. Genius level. But she hid it well. In the junior high they had attended, she would have been Einstein and none of the teachers would have ever noticed. She was probably just as smart. She would be in and out of this place within a year and off to collage, leaving him behind. Maybe he could follow close behind her, but not that close. They would be torn apart eventually.

"Sh-should we go inside?" Clara stammered nervously. He felt her grip tighten around his hand.

Joshua turned to smile at his twin, "the bell rings in ten minutes, now's as good as ever" and because Clara was presented with a logical argument she didn't argue with logic.

Taking a deep breath the two took a few steps forward, then a few more, then a few more, until they were right in front of the door, holding her breath as they creaked open.

Clara felt her face light up as she began to see the main hallway. The architecture was so old and beautiful, but still had a modern tint to it. She didn't see any lockers, but she was positive they were there. She remembered her old school hallways with the drugs and knife-baring delinquents, but the faces were different, they were cold and suppressed. But that could be ignored. Or changed. She felt Joshua inhale too, probably because of all the girls there; she doubted he admired the beauty as much as she did. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself, she hated jumping to conclusions, but it was human nature and she did it sometimes. They sat for a few minutes drinking she scene in and then hear the bell ring. 

"Well, I guess we have to go now," said Joshua sadly.

"We've got next period together J," answered Clara.

"Yeah, but not this one" he said.

"We've got our best classes first, you English me Math, we'll be fine" Clara said with a smile before striding off. Joshua sighed and headed in the opposite direction.

**Well there's chapter 1. The Doctor will see you soon :). Well that's all I have to say, and yes this chapter is longer than the others I've written. THIS IS A TREAT IT IS NOT A LIFE STYLE. Okay bye. **

**( * = * ) the Domonkey says goodbye **

**May the ninjas be with you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Well I'm back. So I'm updating this story pretty quickly. Question should I change this to M and add more ah high school bad decisions things in this or no cause I kinda want to. The last chapter was more filler than anything else, but now we will have our main characters finally meet our favorite Time lord. **

**What could go wrong? **

**Warning: LOTS OF BAD LANGUAGE AND A FEW HIGHSCHOOLY BED THEMES**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who… poo poo. **

Clara strode down the hallway. She slipped her leather bound notebook and pen out of her bag and started writing again. Anyone who looked at the book from over her shoulder would be rather confused. It was full if strange circles and formulas, and a few words repeated over and over again. TARDIS, space, Gallifrey, and one written in almost every free space on every page.

Doctor.

She had small paragraphs of writing on some pages. They'd make no sense to anyone unless you were Clara. Her mind was able to process the disoriented scribbles. Somehow. The words were in a few different languages. English, Russian, Spanish, and Japanese, even a few pages with just circles.

In a few moments she was standing in front of the calculus room. She knew they put her in her in this class because of where she came from. Even though she was top of her class… top of her SCHOOL, they put her in the lowest class because they thought anyone from her part of New York was violent and stupid and for almost any other person who had come out of there they'd be right. But it wasn't their fault. You toughen up or you get hurt.

She pushed open the door and found that she was a little late. Everyone looked up and all eyes were trained on her. Not that she noticed. Her face was still buried in her notebook.

"I assume you're Clara Donovan?" asked the teacher.

"Get any other new kids from the ghetto today?" she muttered, still pissed that this school was questioning her intelligence.

"Well Miss. Donovan I am Mr. Davis, please take the empty seat by the window". She didn't look up but took her seat and placed her notebook back in the bag.

He droned on and eventually Clara slipped into a stupor. This was simple, primitive math. She was not even closed to being challenged and this was a waste of her time.

"Excuse me Miss. Donovan, does my lesson bore you?" Mr. David asked, rather annoyed.

"Yes, in fact, it does, _sir_" she said, looking him straight in the eyes. Her brutal honesty took him back and he seemed very surprised, but after a moment the surprised morphed into anger.

"Well then, Miss. Donovan, if you are _so _intelligent, would you mind telling me the answer to the problem on the board, please find x" he asked angrily, while scribbling a long, intense problem on a chalk board. Clara looked at it for a moment, and then smiled.

"X=7" she said.

Mr. David smiled, "wrong x=4".

"Actually you're wrong, the two functions are equal if their rules are equal and their domains are the same, but division by zero is not allowed in mathematics, you seem to have forgotten this, and the graph of f(x-3) is that of (x) shifted 3 units to the right. To shift the closed (a , b) to the right you need to add 3 units to the endpoints a and b of the interval, so x has to equal 7" she said confidently, mentally adding '_bitch'_ to the end of her last sentence **(I don't know anything about calculus so this is just smart mathematical words mushed together into smartical sentences). **She saw his eyes grow wide and then his mouth started flapping open and closed like a fish out of water.

She heard a bit of stunned laughter behind her and a few shushed whispers. Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up from their seats and started filing out of the classroom, their teacher still flopping like a fish out of water.

"Hey" said a voice behind her, and Clara spun around to find a cocky, handsome boy in a letterman's jacket standing behind her.

"Um, hi" she said, feeling rather awkward.

"That was super cool what you did in there, what are you some kind of genius?" he asked placing his hand on the wall, blocking her exit **(yeah that douche bag move). **

"You could say that… do you need something?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He just smiled and leaned in a bit.

"We should get together sometime," he said, whispering in her ear (which majorly creeped her out).

"I don't even know your name," answered Clara, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we meet at the diner after school, around 5" he said and then left, giving her one last cocky smirk over his shoulder.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Joshua, giving Clara a suspicious look.

"Some random asshole" she answered with a happy smile. Joshua ruffled her hair and smiled back at her.

"So how was the first class of the day?" she asked.

"Well I assume I'm getting moved up," he said, looking as if he was holding back laughter.

"Did you piss off the teacher too?" she asked surprised, it wasn't like Joshua to do something like that.

"Uhh, no but I did correct the top student of the class" he said with a smile, "did you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well he tried to make me look stupid so I made him look stupid" she said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air rather comically.

"Hey bitch," said an annoyingly high-pitched voice behind her and Clara turned on her heal and faced the unknown voice behind her. She found herself face to face with the strangest creature she had ever seen.

A popular high school girl.

She had silky blond hair with dark brown highlights and dark brown eyes. Clara immediately noted that her breasts were enlarged by 2 sizes (a B to D). It was so obvious, no one with that slim of a figure would be that out of proportion. She had the top buttons on her polo were undone and her skirt much shorter than it should have been (3 inches in fact). This school either had a very strange idea of beautiful or this girl was the biggest slut this school had ever seen (and by the way she held her legs she could tell she had slept with almost every guy in the school).

"Um can I help you?" Clara asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes you can, you fucking bitch, stay away from my boyfriend if you know what's good for you" she threatened.

"I'm surprised you've come up with a nickname for me before you even know my name! Are you worried you won't be able to remember it?" Clara asked, unfazed.

"Well you little slut, keep your dirty hands of my man or you'll go back to the ghetto to get your filthy ass shot" she said her face turning red.

"Hypocrite" muttered Joshua with a snort.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well it's hard to call some one a slut when you've been to bed with more strangers than they have" he answered, back against the wall hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Are you calling me a whore!" she screeched, and Joshua shrugged and nodded.

"Well then!" she said and dramatically turned on her heel and stomped away. Clara and Joshua exchanged looks and then burst out into laughter, unaware that every person in the hallway was staring at them in amazement.

But everyone was unaware that a man with eyes a thousand years old was watching the two twins from a distance with a small smile playing at his lips.

He had finally found what he was looking for.

**Well chapter 2. There. Happy? I'm tired. Goodnight.**

**( * = * ) the Domonkey says goodbye**

**May the ninjas be with you**


End file.
